The Farmer Wears Prada
by tiffany59
Summary: Jill Banks, a ditsy and rich city girl, moves to Forget-Me-Not-Valley after inheriting a farm from her grandfather. Being home schooled until she was 14, Jill is oblivious to things. What happens when she meets a certain thief? And what's his secret?
1. How Did My New Life Begin? With A Thief!

**A/N:****Sooo this is a new story that I thought would be good. It is about a rich girl but she isn't snobby, she's just...dumb at times. Since Jill doesn't talk, I thought it would be fun to write as her. This takes place in HM: DS Cute, and I will do review replies in this story so...yeah. I will be answering questions and dedicating chapters to certain people. Anyways, please enjoy and R&R!**

I looked at myself in the mirror, as I slowly clasped my black and silver engraved locket on. I brushed my thumb over it as tears started to roll down, one by one. All I wanted to do was break down and cry, just cry and pour out all my emotions. But I had to be strong, because that was the one thing he wanted me to be when this happened.

'Jill, let's go. We're going to be late.'

I turned to my right, and gave my mom a nod. She opened my door wider, and pulled me into a hug. I knew it hurt her just like it hurt me, but she didn't want to let it show. After all, he was a big part of our lives. We got this far because of him.

My mom let me go, wiping away the rest of my tears. 'Come on, your dad is waiting for us outside.'

I followed her out my room. Everything seemed so quiet now. Even if he didn't live with us, it was quiet. I entered the car and got a weak smile from my brother, Jack. Jack was my oldest brother. We don't always agree on stuff, but today we had to do our best.

I bet you're wondering who I'm talking about. Well, today is my grandfather's funeral. He died yesterday after having a heart attack. The doctors said that after some sort of mob formed, his heart stopped on him. My grandfather left the city years ago, but 2 years ago he owned a company called a farm.

Tears started to come back when we made it to the cemetery. Most of my family was there, and so were a few of our friends. As I walked towards the coffin, one of my friends Claire came up to me.

She looked down and started to play with her thumbs. 'I'm sorry about your loss, Jill. Really.'

I smiled. 'It's ok Claire. It's not like you killed him. I'll be ok.'

She put her hand over my shoulder and we both walked to the coffin. While the pastor was talking, I closed my eyes, and began to remember all the good times I had with my grandfather. Like when my first tooth fell out, when I was 5.

_~*-Flashback-*~_

_'GramGram! My mouth is bleeding! Am I going to die?' Jill yelled, on the brink of tears._

_The old man opened her mouth and inspected it. After finding the cause of her bleeding, he went to get some string. He called the young girl to the restroom and told her to sit down._

_'What are you going to do?' She asked, tears pouring down her face._

_'You have a loose tooth and I'm going to pull it out. Don't worry, you'll be ok.'_

_He tied the piece of string around her front tooth. He yanked it a little, which made Jill flinch. Then in a few seconds he pulled the tooth out without her noticing it. _

_Jill looked at her grandfather. 'Are you going to pull it out?'_

_Her grandfather held up her tooth. 'Already did.'_

_~*-Flashback-Ends-*~_

I used to think it was amazing how he used to pull out my teeth without hurting me. Then again, he was never capable of hurting anyone. Once the pastor finished talking, I was asked to give a speech. I walked up to the front and said anything that popped up in my mind.

I cleared my throat. 'As most of you know, I'm not good with words. Or anything at that.'

I heard voices in the crowd say, _'That is true'_ or _'You're right about that'_ and the occasional, _'You're not the brightest kid'_.

For some reason, those insulting words made me smile.

'So I'll make this short. My grandfather was an incredible person. He was also a happy one, too. No matter what happened, he would still have a smile on his face.'

Sounds of agreement started to come from the crowd.

I continued. 'I bet when he passed away, he had a smile on his face. And I just want to let him know that whatever happens, I'll be smiling with him.'

I threw a white rose on his coffin and suddenly ran to the car with tears rolling down my face. I put my knees up to my chest and hid my head between them. I soon heard footsteps coming towards the car, and the door next to me opened.

Jack came inside and gave me a hug. 'Jill, are you ok? Put on your seat belt, we're going home.'

Jack held me all the way home, and when we got there, I already stopped crying. He removed a piece of hair away from my face.

'Are you ok now?' he asked.

I pulled away from Jack and flashed him a smile. 'Yeah, thanks.'

I got out of the car and rushed into my house. My mom and dad were already inside looking at a piece of paper. Curious, I took a seat next to my dad and tried to read the paper, but it wasn't working.

'Hey dad, what's that paper?' I asked him.

He looked down from the paper. 'This is my dad's will. And it says here...that he gave you his farm.'

I was shocked. My grandfather gave me his company? Excitement was building up inside me and a smile grew on my face.

'Tomorrow we will take you. There, your grandfather's friend will wait for you.'

Happy, I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed.

**~*The-Next-Morning*~**

Today wasn't as gloomy as yesterday. It seemed happier but had a hint of sadness. I ran downstairs with my suitcase, nearly falling down in the process. I looked around my house for the last time, kissing goodbye to everything. When I got into the car, I slowly fell asleep, waiting for my destination.

'Jill, wake up. We're here.'

I opened my eyes, little by little, and saw my mom's face. She opened the door for me and helped me get out of the car. I gave her a hug before running to my father and giving him one. Jack smiled at me before saying, 'I'm going to miss you.'

That made me run and give him the biggest hug I can. I just realized that I'm going to miss all of them, and being away from them won't be easy.

My dad took out his wallet. 'Here, this is a little something to start you off.'

He put the money in my hands. Jack helped me count the money and told me I had 150,000 G. After putting the money in my suitcase, I climbed the steps of the boat. I waved goodbye to them one last time, as the boat started to sail.

I took a deep breath, while looking out at the sea. Ever since I was young, the sea always amazed me. To know that little creatures called fishes live in there and stuff. The color of the ocean is also very beautiful, it's like sea-green or a blue-green type of color. When I looked up, we were close to an island.

Once we got super close, I saw a guy in like his 50's waiting at the dock. That must be my grandfather's friend. He looked scarrier than I expected. The boat stopped exactly where the dock was, and I was the only one getting of the boat. I looked at the guy in front of me, and when he noticed me he smiled. Maybe he's nicer than he looks, hopefully he is.

He took my suitcase and led me to the farm. 'You look bigger than the picture,' he said.

I slowed down. 'What picture?'

'A picture of you that your grandfather showed me,' he paused. 'Your name is Jill, right?'

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him. 'Yeah, my grandfather named me.'

'Oh,' He seemed to pause again, 'I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Takakura, I live at the farm.'

So he lives at the farm, too? Great, so much for privacy. 'Nice to meet you,' I said.

When we got to the farm, I was highly disappointed. There was just a house...made out of wood! And the rest was just soil, plain dirt. There was also a dog house, but no dog!

I combed my hair with my fingers. 'So this is a farm? I thought it was a company that sells food.'

Takakura raised an eyebrow. 'Like a supermarket?'

'So that's what it's called! I thought it was called a grocery store?' I began to think to myself.

He started to laugh. 'Well, a farm is like a company. You still sell stuff and make money.'

'Oh,' was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I thought it would be better to look around the farm for a bit.

'There is a stable here for horses,' he told me. 'Let me show you how to ship things.'

We walked to a box with a lid, which flipped opened. Takakura told me that you put anything you want to sell in here, and Thomas, the new mayor of this island, will collect everything at 5 p.m. Then by the next morning you should have the money.

'So how do you get the money? Does he mail it to you?' I asked.

Takakura closed the shipping bin. 'No, he just puts it into your farming expenses.'

Satisfied with everything I've learned, I took my suitcase and said farewell to Takakura. I opened the door to my house and puit my suitcase on the ground. The inside of the house wasn't so bad. I had a bed on the left side, including a trash can, record player, and a telephone. It wasn't one of those cell phones, but I could manage.

Everything I needed was already inside the house. I even got these two things that look like treasure chests. One said, 'Clothes Box' and the other one said. 'Tool Box'. I went to the one that said, 'Clothes Box' and started to put my clothes away. My grandfather's old dresser was there, which was attached to a mirror. So I put all of my other beauty supplies on there.

Once I finished unpacking, I sat on my bed which made a big squeaking sound. I looked down at my shoes and noticed that I had short heels on. But since I'm not farming today, it shouldn't be a big deal. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 10:12 p.m. Since I don't know anything about this place, I should explore.

I left the house quietly, just in case Takakura yells at me for being out so late. I walked down the path and ended up next to a big building. I ignored it and began walking, just to look at the other buildings. Suddenly one of my heels broke, causing me to fall. But I fell on something smooth, and it wasn't the dirt. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find myself on a person.

I quickly got up and brushed off any flying dirt that came on me. The other person seemed to get up, also. I took a better look and saw that the person was a guy, which made me blush with embarrassment. He had unusual silver hair, that shined when the moon hit it. His leopard patterned shirt and purple pants made him look fancy. When he opened his eyes, I almost screamed. His eyes were the same color of the sea, which is my favorite color.

The guy looked at me and smiled. 'Beautiful maidens like yourself shouldn't be out this late.'

'Well, I'm new here and I wanted to explore. Who are you anyways?' I asked.

He smirked. 'So you don't know? I'm Phantom Skye, lady's man and Prince of the stars.'

Is this guy serious? 'Yeah right! And I'm Princess of the sun,' I said in a sarcastic tone.

'Hehe, The sun is the biggest star in the world, so that makes you my princess,' he told me smoothly.

I paused for awhile. 'Really? This is the newest thing I've heard since Pluto wasn't a planet! No wonder I failed science.'

Skye raised an eyebrow and began to walk away. 'It's a good thing you're beautiful.'

'What is that suppose to mean?'

I waited for an answer, but he just kept walking. It's people like him who aggravate me. Mysterious and concieded people like him. I started to walk again, and heard sobs coming from some sort of Villa. And it sounded like a girl.

'I-I'm sorry Romana, I let h-him get away!' the girl started to cry.

An older woman's voice said, 'Don't worry Lumina, that silver haired thief won't get away with it!'

Silver haired thief? Are they talking about...nah! He didn't seem like at thief to me. And thieves usually wear all black and cover their face with a mask. But then again, when I looked at him there was a gold chain sticking out of his pocket! Wow, this is just too much for my first day.

'Eyes that look like the sea, his name is Skye. He must be an Earth loving thief,' I said to myself.

'Hehe, Maybe I am or maybe I'm not.'

I looked up an saw Skye leaning against the big building from earlier.

'S-Skye?,' I asked, making sure I wasn't going crazy.

He came closer. 'Surprised to see me?'

I snorted. 'No I just thought you would be gone by now.'

'I just wanted to say farewell. I bet we'll meet again, it's in the stars.'

I looked up, just to see if he was lying. 'Are you serious? Where, I don't see it?'

Skye sighed and walked away for the second time. 'Again, it's a good thing you're beautiful.'

'I'm just going to take that as a compliment!' I yelled at him.

Now that my exploring was ruined by a certain thief, I decided to go back to my house. I took a quick shower and got dressed into the most comfortable pajamas I had. My bed still smelled like my grandfather, which is a good and bad thing. Today was really crazy for me, so hopefully tomorrow will be calmer.

I just have to try my hardest...and be strong.

**A/N:**** Did you like it? If so please R&R, just so I know you are reading this and so I can post more chapters! Love you guys!**

**~tiffiany59**


	2. Soo Cliché

**A/N:**** Here is the next chapter! Quick update, huh? Well since, I'm starting school, Monday, I won't be able to update a lot, only once a week. So enjoy this long chapter! Jill is going to be a little mean from now on, only to make the story better. Time for review replies:**

**BebePanda401:**** Q1: Yes they will, some of them.  
Q2: Yes, most likely.  
Q3 & Q4: You'll find out later! and Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zackary628: ****Thanks so much, dude!**

**TheCrystalViolist: ****I know! I thought someone would've thought of this before me. Guess not!**

**Pink Skulz and Black Hearts: ****Haha, so do I. And thanks for the review!**

**Harvest Loon:**** I think so too! And thanks so much!**

**Well enjoy! Oh and this chapter is for **_BebePanda401_**, for being the first to review! Let's see who the next chapter goes too ;)**

I am so exhausted! Since yesterday's exploring was canceled, I thought it It would be better to start over today. Big mistake! I didn't think there were a lot of villagers in Forget-Me-Not-Valley! I had to walk all over the place, just to meet everyone. But it was worth it, everyone was nice to me and welcomed me in warmly. No wonder my grandfather didn't want to leave this place, but I still do.

Tired, I sat down on my still squeaking bed. It was only 11:28, and I was bored out of my mind. Then It seemed like an idea struck like lighting in my head, and I decided to do it before it disappeared. I picked up the telephone and dialed 555-2678.

The phone rang 4 times and the someone picked up. 'This is the legendary Gotz Construction. You want it, we Gotz it,' a loud voice boomed like thunder.

'Hello, my name is Jill. I just wanted to request a basement to be built,' I told him with excitement.

There was a pause. 'What material will you use?'

I went into deep thought. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but sticks break easily.'

'Excuse me?'

I snapped out of my thoughts. 'Huh? Oh! I'll use material stone. But since I don't have any, you could provide it!'

'Great! I'll start tomorrow!' he stopped for a while. 'May I ask why you want a basement built?'

'Because they're mysterious! I mean, in the dark it's like a scene from a horror movie!'

Gotz laughed at me, his voice booming louder than before. 'Mysterious, huh? Ok, I'll see you then!'

I hung up the phone and began to pace around the room. It was so boring, and since there is nothing to do, I left to outside to water these turnips Takakura planted earlier. The watering can was right next to the crops, which was way easier than carrying it.

I'm still surprised on how dreadful my farm looks like. It's like the corpse of Mother Nature passed by. I went to fill the can up with water, and when I dipped the watering can in the water and took it out, something weird happened.

A bright, white light started flashing and something blue appeared. I squinted my eyes, and saw that it was a cute little elf. It had hair as green as the grass and it's clothes reminded me of water. I dropped the watering can and backed up, when it turned and stared at me.

The elf smiled. 'I'm back? Jill, thank you so mu-' It stopped. 'What's wrong?'

I began to sweat as words couldn't make their way out of my mouth. 'Y-You're an e-elf! And how d-do you know my n-name?' I stuttered.

It frowned. 'Elf? My name is Karaf and I'm a water Harvest Sprite! We know everyone's name.'

A what? 'A-A Harvest Sprite?'

'You mean, you don't know?' Karaf asked.

Karaf told me the that the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess got into a fight. The Witch Princess got too carried away, and ended up turning the Goddess into stone with one of her spells. When The Witch tried turning her back, she ended up vanishing the Goddess and 101 of her sprites to another dimension.

'Your grandfather was able to find 59. You only need 1 more to bring the Goddess back, can you do it?' he asked.

I had to give it some thought. 'Where are these Sprites hidden?'

'All around the Valley! Come to the Sprite Tree, by the Goddess Pond, if you want to know more. Good luck!'

With that, he disappeared with another flash. Thieves, magical creatures, this place is getting weirder and weirder by the second. I picked up the watering can again and watered all of the crops. Once I finished, I thought I'd stop by the beach, just to clear my and finally relax.

It felt really peaceful being outside, the birds were singing a lovely tune. And the flowers that were blooming had a sweet aroma. This place is better than the city. Over there, it's always muggy. You feel like you're melting because the sun is always shining on you. There's no need for a tanning salon.

As soon as I got to the beach, I sat down on one of benches that were there. Nobody was at the beach, so the splashes of the waves crashing to the shore was the only sound I heard. I closed my eyes and tried to rest, but even on this island that's impossible.

'Hey baby, you must be a light switch, 'cuz every time I see you, you turn me on!'

Not again! Didn't I go through this yesterday? I quickly opened my eyes, only to see Rock's annoying face. He smiled at me before getting closer.

'Babe, you gotta be tired because you've been running through my mind all day,' he said flirtatiously.

I backed away and sat straight. 'No, but I am tired of your corny pick up lines. What do you want? Money?'

I dug into my wallet and took out some money that I had in there. It wasn't a lot, so I could care less if he spent it on something stupid.

Taking his hand, I stuffed the money in there. 'Here's 82, 134 G. I don't are what you spend it on, my dad sends me money everyday. Just leave me alone!'

Rock put the money in his pocket. He grinned at me, like he was trying to be seductive. Little did he know, that it wasn't working. He backed me up to the corner of the bench, and tried to block me from escaping.

'All the money in the world can't make me as happy as you do. I just want you to know that I exist,' he told me.

_Keep this up, and I'll remember for the rest of my life..._

Rock continued to get closer to me, until I could feel his breath. I flicked his nose really hard, which made him jump off quickly and rub his nose. I rolled my eyes and waited to see if he'd throw another corny pick-up line at me. I mean, are this guys on this island serious? They don't know the meaning of the word 'flirt'.

I stood up and stretched. 'I love the sea, it really captures your heart. And when you look at it, it washes away your worries.'

'Cool. I love it too,' Rock said.

I looked back at him, this was the first thing Rock said to me that wasn't flirty or anything. He got up and stood next to me, his eyes glued to the sea.

'I mean, we have the same qualities. We're beautiful and full of mysteries,' he added.

My jaw dropped as I looked at him. When I thought he was actually trying to have a conversation, he says this. I may have only been here for a day and a half, but I already know a lot about Rock.

I put a fake smile on my face. 'Rock, everytime I see you, I get this weird feeling and my stomach starts to twist. Then it feels like something wants to come out.'

He put on a flirtatious smile. 'Is it love?' he asked.

'Nope, it's disgust and vomit! Maybe if you get better pick-up lines, you'll impress me.'

_Like that'll ever happen, but since I'm nice, I'll give him a chance._

Oh well, maybe I could talk to Muffy now. She always seems to have some sort of gossip, that's what I heard. I checked my watch, and noticed it was 9:31 p.m. The bar should still be open, since it closes at 11. When I was near the Blue Bar, I noticed the closed sign on the door. I twisted the knob, and the door was open. Inside, Muffy and Griffin were nervously sitting on a stool.

I walked up to Muffy. 'Why is the bar closed early?'

'We got a letter from the Phantom thief! Here read it, he writes neat in script.'

I took the letter from Muffy and read it:

_Tonight I will bless your bar with my presence. I won't leave empty handed._

_~Phantom Skye_

'So that's script! No wonder I failed penmanship, too,' I said to myself.

Griffin and Muffy raise an eyebrow. I thought it would be better to change the subject.

I handed the note back to Muffy. 'Wow, he warns his victims before he strikes. Sounds like he likes a challenge.'

'And he's pretty confident, too. I love that in a man,' she said.

Griffin rolled his eyes at her. 'We'll give him a challenge! You'll help us too, right Jill?'

'Well, I don't want to break a nai-'

'Please Jill? You'll be doing us a huge favor!' Muffy pleaded.

I didn't want to be mean, so I decided to help them out. Griffin guarded the door while Muffy and I stood by the counter. There wasn't much to do since Skye was coming any minute now.

Muffy sighed. 'I'm so hungry...wait!' she started to sniff around, 'do you smell curry?'

'Yes, I do. It smells delicious, I think it's coming from outside,' Griffin said while heading outside.

Muffy did the same, leaving me to deal with this whole situation. And once they both left, guess who came in?

'Hello beautiful, so we meet again. Do you think fate has anything to do with this?' Skye asked.

I looked up at him. 'No, I was kind of cornered into this. Anyways, I won't let you steal anything!'

'Hehe. Are you sure? Chick-Beam...FIRE!'

'Chick-Beam wha-' but before I could continue, my whole body froze. It felt like my whole body was tightening up, making it hard for me to breathe.

Skye walked to the liquor cabinet. 'Don't worry, my angel. You'll be able to move shortly.'

'Why do you steal?' this question had to come out. 'Is it because you got fired from your job? There are other jobs, you know.'

I heard Skye laugh from behind the counter. 'Maybe that's the reason, Maybe it's not. Do you want to know more about my life?' he asked.

'No, I just like asking questions for no reason,' I said sarcastically. 'Of course I do!'

'Hehe, lets make a deal. If you catch me, I'll tell you anything you want to know,' he left the cabinet with a bottle.

I heard Muffy's voice coming closer. 'I could've sworn I smelt curry. I guess it was my imagination.'

Skye looked at me and winked. 'Sorry, but, I have to jet. See you later, beautiful.'

He left the bar fast, and not so long after, Muffy and Griffin came into the bar. By that time, the Chick-Beam wore of, but I still couldn't move right arm. Griffin walked to the the counter and looked through the drinks.

'I can see that the thief was here. The Okuhattan is missing,' Griffin sighed.

'I'm sorry, he used some sort of Chick-Beam and I couldn't move. I'll get you a new one,' I said. Griffin smiled.

Muffy ran to give me a hug. 'I'm sorry I left you alone! Thanks for your help.'

I hugged her back and said my farewells to both of them. Stupid thief, he really is mysterious. All I have to do is catch him, and he'll tell me anything I want to know. That should be easy. Halfway to my house, it started to get chilly. The hairs on my arm started to stand up, so I rubbed my arms with my hands to warm them up. At my house, I decided to walk to the right, since I've never walked there.

There were some sort of stairs the went down. It looked like a basement.

_And I just requested one to be built. Oh well, two will make it spookier._

I turned on the light switch, which was next to the stairs, and walked downstairs. The basement was huge, like a department store. There was a bed at the corner, and a dresser. Everything was just like upstairs but was more simple. There was also a door leading to the back of the house, that was slightly open. I went to walk around, when the lights started to flicker, then shut off.

It was suddenly pitch black, even with the door slightly opened it was still dark. Not knowing where to go, I kept backing up. I ended up, tripping and falling on the bed, my legs stretched across the bed. I tried to sit up, but I felt something above my head. The lights turned back on, only to reveal Phantom Skye staring directly into my eyes. His arm was leaned against the wall over my head, and his legs were separated, my stretched legs between them.

'Ahhhh! What the? How did you get into my house?' I screamed at him.

He showed me a flat screw driver. 'I picked the lock,' he smirked.

_No wonder that door was slightly opened. _

'You know, all the stars in the world can't make a constellation as radiant as you,' he said seriously pushing away a piece of hair on my face.

I smacked his hand away. 'Cut it out! You think you can get whatever you want just by talking like that.'

'Hehe, I can. I have you, in this position,' he came so close to me, that our noses touched. 'Just the way I want you.'

I pushed him away a little. 'I may be dumb, but I'm not easy. What are you now, a pervert?' I asked.

'Why would I want something small like your body, when I can have something bigger? Like your heart?'

My face began to heat up as I blushed at his words, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Skye got up and walked to the opened door.

He winked at me. 'I'm going to steal your heart, just like you're doing to me.'

Skye left out the door without saying another word. I'm stealing his heart? How can anyone steal the heart of someone who says stuff so...cliché? I threw my my head back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He's going to steal my heart? Yeah right...stupid thief.

**A/N: Jill's grandfather was a rancher so he didn't find that Sprite. Also, I couldn't write Skye's letter in Script. I know you guys think that the pace is going too fast, but I know how I'm going to pull it off. I thought Rock would be the type to person to say those pick-up lines. Anyways, next chapter is gong to be funny (I have idea of what to write). Pleeeaaasssee Review! That lets me know that you guys are reading this!**

**So stalkers/wanderers, if you like my story, please review! That would let me put a new chapter up for you guys to stalk/read! REVIEW!**


	3. Babysitting

'Five more minutes,' I said, ignoring the phone that was constantly ringing.

There was a sudden knock on my door that made me jump. I hesitated to walk up to the door, I mean, who would come to my house at 6:00 p.m? I left the remote gently on the bed, before getting up and walking to the door.

I looked through the peep hole. 'Who is it?' I asked.

'It's me, Claire,' a preppy voice said.

I unlocked the door and led Claire in, who was holding a baby. 'What's with the baby?'

Her eyes widened. 'That's what I came here for. My aunt told me to watch Jason, but I have plans so I was wondering...'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Wondering what?'

'I was wondering if you can babysit him. Just for the night, please?' she pleaded.

'Haha, that's funny Claire! You should be a comedian,' I walked back to my bed.

She ran after me and grabbed my arm. 'Come on Jill! I'll owe you big time, please?'

I gave it some thought and sighed. What do I have to loose? 'Fine, but you seriously owe me.'

She squealed and gave me a big hug. After puttiing the baby in my arms and giving me the baby bag, she ran off. I was going to ask her what her plans where, but she left before I got to. I looked at the baby, I've never took care of a baby in my life. Since he was sleeping, I put him in the portable crib Claire brought. I slowly walked back to my bed so I could go to sleep, but as soon as I got to my bed he started crying.

Sighing, I walked to the crib and picked up the baby. I thought he would be thursted, so I took out his milk bottle. I put on his little Elmo bib, and started to feed him. He began to slowly fall asleep while he drank his milk. Once the milk was gone, I gently wiped his mouth with his bib. Now that he was sleeping once again, I tucked him in, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Hehe, hey beautiful. What are you up to?' asked a smooth voice.

I looked around and screamed when I saw Skye by the door. 'H-how did you get in here?'

He came closer and winked. 'I got in from the basement door.'

_I really have to get that basement door boarded up._

Before I got to speak, the baby started to cry again. Just great...

I banged the back of my head against the wall. 'See what you did? I just put him to sleep, too.'

Skye raised an eyebrow. 'You have a baby?' he came closer to me, his expression turning serious. 'Who's the father?'

I pushed Skye away from me. 'He's not mine, I'm babysitting for a friend. Now he won't stop crying.'

Skye walked up to the crib and picked up Jason. As soon as Skye picked him up, he stop stopped crying. That surprised me and then angered me, how could he make Jason stop crying?

'I thought you only had that kind of effect on women?' I asked him.

Skye chuckled. 'That doesn't mean babies can resist me.'

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the basement stairs. 'I'm going downstairs, so tuck him in when you're done.'

I walked downstairs, breathing in the air that came in from the opened door. Hopefully Claire comes soon, babysitting isn't my thing. I threw myself on the squeaky bed and closed my eyes.

**-1 Hour Later-**

I slowly got off the bed and looked at the clock. 7:32 p.m. Oh snap, I wasn't suppose to fall asleep! I quickly ran u the stairs and looked for the baby. Jason wasn't in the crib, and Skye was asleep on my bed. I walked towards Skye, and began to poke his cheek constantly to wake him up.

Giving up, I closed up to his face. 'Skye?' I tried poking him again. 'Skye? Are you awake?'

Skye opened one eye. 'Hehe, so you're finally awake.'

I sheepishly smiled. 'Sorry about that. And, um, thank you for watching Jason. I owe you.'

He sat up from the bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him and raised an eyebrow as he smiled at me.

He put his hand over mine. 'So now that we're alone, how about we get to know each other?'

I pulled my hand away. 'No.'

'What made you come here?' He asked, completely ignoring me.

'That's none of your buisness,' I said.

He frowned. 'Why do you try so hard to resist me?'

I turned around to look at him. 'Who said I was trying?'

There was an awkward silence. Skye turned around ans stared at the window. I wanted to say something, but nothing wanted to come out. What am I suppose to say to him? I'm not that stupid to tell all my information to a thief. Before I got to speak to Skye my phone rang.

'Hello? Who's this?' I asked.

There was a pause. 'Hello? Oh! Jill, it's Lumina, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my party tomorrow?' She asked.

I looked back at Skye, who was still looking out the window.

'Sure, I'd love to come. Is there any theme?'

She squealed. 'Not this time! But, do you have a special someone? As a date?'

I sighed. 'No, nobody special so far. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, at around...?'

'Five o' clock sharp. See you then!'

I hung up the phone and turned to Skye. He slowly got up and walked to the door.

I looked at him. 'Hey Skye, do you want to-'

'Forget it,' he said. 'I know what you're doing.'

I smiled, does he finally realize that I've been ignoring him for the past six days? I got up and walked up to Skye.

I crossed my arms. 'What am I doing, Skye?'

'Hehe, your playing hard to get,' he said in his smooth voice. 'But don't worry, you'll fall for me.'

Skye came closer to me and bent down so that we were at the same level. He looked me in the eye and gave me a kiss on the left cheek. I raised an eyebrow and put hand over my cheek.

'When the full moon comes out, something magical will happen,' he told me.

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever you say, Skye.'

He left the house and winked at me. 'Until the stars unite us again, my lovely maiden.'

I closed the door and smiled. I felt my cheeks turn red as I raised my hand to my cheeks again. Oh Goddess, don't tell me I'm actually falling for him.

Ugh, stupid theif.


	4. Lumina's Party

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They made me so happy! Please take the poll on my page, it WILL help me write the next chapter! Anyways, this chapter sucks to me. I just needed somthing to write so I continue. REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: Harvest**

I looked at my mirror as I smoothed out my gown. It was a personalized, elegant spring gown that was a light shade of yellow. The top of the gown was covered in sewn leaves, which really popped out. The leaves then start to fall as the gown goes down, stopping at the end. It was given to me by a famous fashion designer in Italy. My heels were a dark green, and had real daisy flowers on the side.

My hair was very simple, only because it would draw to much attention away from the dress. I had it clipped the the side with a monarch butterfly clip. Then I just wrapped it up in a simple bun. As I was putting the last bit of gel in my hair, there was a faint knock on the door. I walked towards the door, again, hesitating that it was someone I didn't want to see. I slowly opened the door, leaving me face to face with a bouqet of red roses. Skye appeared at the door frame, holding the roses in front of me.

'For a gorgeous maiden, whose beauty is more radiant than the sun,' Skye said winking.

My cheeks started to get warm as I took the flowers from Skye. 'Thank you.'

I went to the kitchen and looked everywhere for a vase. Unfortunately, I didn't find one so I put the roses in a glass cup. I picked up one particular rose, because it was red mixed with pink. I removed all of the thorns and stuck it behind my ear. I looked up at the clock, which said 4:50 p.m. Since Lumina's party starts at five, I should start leaving. I left the kitchen and noticed that Skye was still there.

I rolled my eyes. 'What are you doing here, anyways? I thought you don't come out at sunlight?'

A smirk slowly appeared on his face. 'I just wanted a reason to smile.'

I playfully pushed Skye out of my house. 'You're so corny,' I got out after him and locked the door, putting the key in my hiding place. Walking down the path to the Inner Inn, I turned around to see if Skye was there. I looked around and didn't see him. That theif, sometimes I feel like smacking him. I've never seen someone so cliché before, well, except for Rock.

As I walked towards Lumina's Villa, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

'Hey Jill! Wait up!' Rock said from behind me.

I quickly stopped and turned around to Rock, who was running. The funny part was that he was wearing a tuxedo. I mean, it did look nice on him, but a tuxedo really doesn't suit him. He flashed me his usual 'Playboy' grin, and kept walking.

'I got Lumina the best gift, ever!' he shouted.

Something made me laugh. 'Oh yeah? What is it?'

He raised his arms and pointed his thumbs at himself. I stared at him for a while. What is he trying to say? All he's doing is pointing at himself, that is not telling me anything. Rock kept jerking his thumbs, but I was clueless.

I sighed. 'I know you got her something! What did you buy her?'

Rock did a quick face-palm. 'I brought myself, because I'm the best gift anyone can recieve.'

I started to laugh, not because it was funny but because Rock was the stupidest person in the world. He would go on and ramble about himself for hours, and nobody would listen. I took my small pocketbook and smacked Rock on the arm with it.

'Ow, what was that for?' Rock asked, rubbing the spot I hit him at.

'For being the most conceited and stupidest person ever!' I yelled.

I picked up my dress and walked a little faster. Ugh, I hate guys like him, they think they can whatever they want by cheesy pick-up lines. All guys are the same, even if they look different.

Once I made it inside the villa, I walked up to Lumina. She had on a beautiful pink gown, that was covered in cherry blossoms and sparkles. She had her name on the gown's ribbon, in nice script handwriting. Since Lumina's the only one that knows I'm rich, we tend to be the only ones with nice clothing.

The Villa looked the same, I guess Romana was too greedy and didn't want to spend alot of money.

Lumina noticed me and walked over. 'Hi Jill! I'm so happy you came! And I love your dress.'

I giggled. 'Thanks and happy birthday! How does it feel to be 19?'

'It's great! Last year I got 18,000,000 G and this year I got 19,000,000 G!' she squealed.

Typical Lumina to think having 1,000,000 G more every year is exciting. I get more than that and I'm 18! I just smiled at Lumina, and headed to the dinning hall. On the table was a bowl of punch and a coconut cocktail, which I took. I sat down on one of the chairs, and started to talk to Muffy.

***~$~* 1 Hour Later *~$~***

'Happy birthday, Lumina! Happy birthday to you! Yay!'

Everyone started to cheer for her as she blew out her candles. Lumina had a three layered cake, that was covered in thick pink icing. It had golden flowers around the edges, giving it that spring touch. When Romana started to cut the cake, I picked up my dress and ran to the kitchen. I wanted to throw away my cup before I left it somewhere. The kitchen seemed pretty empty, nobody was inside but me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, a hand covered my mouth.

The person came close to my ear and whispered, 'I got you.'

**A/N: Ohhh, who is it? Is it Skye? Who knows...I do. Anyways remember to take the poll, it will really help me out. Also REVIEW! They make me really happy and motivate me to update. Remember my motto: No reviews, No chapters! :)**


	5. Now You Know I'm Rich

**A/N: Ok, sorry for not updating quicker. I was writing an Outsiders story, and time just flew by. So if this chapter sucks, it was due to writer's block! But please R&R because I'll try to update quicker! Enjoy!**

I turned my head around, only to come face to face with sea green eyes. Skye let go of me and spun me around. When he stopped, I looked up at him, wondering how he managed to get in here in the first place.

'How did you get in here?' I asked.

He chuckled. 'I tricked Lumina into thinking I was a Skye impersonator. She almost fainted.'

I smiled, typical Lumina. She always had those blond moments, like Muffy. Skye led me out the kitchen and onto the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist, slowly. Hesitating, I put my arms around his neck, and started slow dancing. I suddenly felt relaxed, like all my worries were washed away. He seemed to enjoy it, too. Skye's eyes were glimmering in the light, like a happy 5 year old.

When the song was over, I decided to go outside for some fresh air. Of course, Skye followed me. All of a sudden, my thoughts were invaded by Skye. I started to remember the first day I met him. And how after that he'd always...stalk me. He'd never go for another woman, it was always me, just me. I've always wondered why I had to be his, 'Beautiful maiden.' I mean, if Skye knew what I really was, everything would change.

I slid my hands down my face. 'Why me?' I yelled a little to loud. Skye stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

I moved a strand of hair behind my ear. 'Why do you always come for me? There's other girls here.'

Skye sighed, looking at me directly in the eyes. We sat down near the fountain. 'Because they aren't as raidient as you.'

I looked away, and he continued. 'You give me a reason to smile in the morning. A reason to-'

'Stalk me, by entering my basement,' I grinned as he chuckled. 'Stop being so cliché.'

We sat in silence, only the flowing fountain and whistling wind making noise. Skye looked the other way, not wanting to make eye contact with me. I crossed my arms over my chest, with a little , 'Hmph'. I looked up at the Skye, noticing there was a full moon out.

'Full moon? It looks so pretty, kind of like a ball of mozzarella cheese,' I said to myself.

Skye raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. Then his eyes got wide. He grabbed my face with his hand, turning me to face him. I noticed him coming closer to me, our nose almost touching. I felt his breath on my lips, but I just raised an eyebrow. What is he doing? The loser he got, the more I wondered. Then I figured it out.

I pushed him away, slightly. 'Um, what are you doing?'

'Shh,' he out a finger on my lips. 'You'll ruin the moment,' he tried coming closer to me again.

Quickly getting up, I did a quick face palm. 'Moment? Skye, I told you I don't want a boyfriend. Let alone a thief,' I muttered the last part.

'I thought you'd be different,' he got up. 'Those me being a thief really bother you?'

I walked away from him, heading back inside Lumina's villa. Skye quickly grabbed my hand, and tried to pull me back. I wasn't going to put up a fight, but I wasn't going to sit and have a talk about him being a thief. Yet, he wouldn't let it go. So I had no choice but to talk about it.

Yanking my hand back, I closed my eyes. 'I really don't care if you're a thief. It wouldn't matter if you were a murder! That's not why.'

Suddenly, Lumina bursted through the door and stared at me, her eyes twinkling. She ran all the way up to me and spun me around, or tried to.I was much bigger than she was. I gave her a hug, because I wanted to know why she was spinning me around in the first place. Lumina backed up, and took out a check with my signature on it. It was my birthday present to her.

She squealed. 'Oh my Goddess, Jill! Thanks for the 120,000 G! How much does your dad give you for your birthday?'

'Lumina...' I jerked my head towards Skye.

'Don't worry, he's an impersonator. And a good one at that! So tell me!'

I sighed. '23,000,000 plus 9,000,087 for good luck...' I so didn't want to say it in front of Skye.

'Wow, you are so lucky!' with that, she skipped back inside the villa, squealing. Doing a dramatic sigh, my purse fell on the floor, spilling all my stuff out.

As I went to pick everything up, Skye bent down and picked up my wallet. Dropping all my stuff, I jumped up and tried to take it back. He already knows I'm rich, and I only wanted to keep that secret between Lumina and I. He looked through my I.d. card, and sighed.

'You're the heir to 3 multi million dollar companies?' he asked.

I snatched my wallet back. 'That's none of your business, thief!'

I began to pick up my stuff again, as I heard Skye scoff in the behind me. Stupid thief, I don't want him thinking he could take advantage of me because I'm rich. Skye leaned over me watching my every move.

'What are you doing?' I asked in annoyance.

He laughed. 'Just checking if you have the deed to the Empire State Building.'

I pushed him away from me. 'You're annoying me, you know that?'

'Of course, I'm only a thief, a commoner. I'm no where near your expectations.'

I covered my face with my eyes. 'Just stop it...'

'People like you don't like us poor people. Who work for what they have,' he continued.

'I said stop...'

'All you have to do is snap your fingers for something. An angel like you must have many guys chasing her.'

'Skye, please stop...'

'How much guys have you sleep with? Four, Six, Nine? Oh, please answer me.'

A tear escaped my eye. 'Stop...'

'And don't even start feeling pity for me. I'm disgusted that a millionaire maiden is working on a farm. You want to make these people look bad?'

My hand quickly mad contact with Skye's face. Tears started to pour out my eyes like a waterfall. He rubbed his cheek with his right arm. Why did his attitude change all of a sudden? I feared this was going to happen if he found out, it was a mistake. The first day I met Skye, was the worst mistake of my life. Even if we weren't technically friends, I didn't want him to look at me any different. Yet, he did.

'Just shut up! You think it's easy to be rich, huh?' I sobbed out. 'Well, it's not easy being the one with all the rough breaks!'

* * *

**(Skye's POV)**

I looked at her delicate face, tears staining it as she talked. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had no other choice. She's beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven. She had a bright future, not all brains, but everything else. Thieves like me don't deserve ladies like her. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if her life was ruined because of me. She was gaining while I was losing. What was I suppose to do? Pretend that everything is ok when it isn't? Jill is beautiful, too soft to hurt. Yet, I managed to do it. Yes, my cheek stung, but not as much as my heart did. I just wanted to hug her, but it's too late.

Jill sobbed. 'You know what, Skye? I hate you! I freaking hate you!'

I never liked that word. Hate...Who knew that the words I hated the most, were the words I wanted to hear? Her face was all red, full of anger and sadness. **THAT **Skye wasn't me, because those things would never come out my mouth. But they did. I made her feel worthless, like a whore. Even like a gold-digger, though I hate to say it. I never wanted to see a lady cry, actually, I never wanted to see her cry. Even if I did it, even if I didn't do it, it would still hurt.

There was nothing I could do about it. Jill turned on her heels and ran away, and you don't know how bad I wanted to go after her. My feet slowly moved forward and I wanted to reach out to her. **THIS **Skye wanted to do the right thing, even if it risked the chance of him smiling everyday. I may not have been a friend to her, or a lover, but I wanted to be her friend.

And as dramatic as I sound, I wanted only one thing from the beginning; I wanted what was best for her.

* * *

**(Jill's POV)**

Stupid Skye, I knew since the first day I met him this was going to happen if he found out. I feel like I'm 12 years old in public school. I was bullied to the point where I had to be home-schooled. But after 2 years, I had to stop being home-schooled because my teacher was using us. That wasn't surprising, everybody did it. I hate being rich, I mean, it has its advantages. I just wish I was a middle-class girl, so I can experience how it is to make real friends.

I wiped the rest of my tears away as I entered my house. I don't care that Skye found out I'm a billionaire, only the things he said to me. Something about it made it seem like he was doing it on purpose. Not to hurt me, but to push me away for some reason. I sighed and looked outside my window. The full moon was shining brightly.

_'When the full moon comes out, something magical will happen,' Skye told me._

Yeah, this day sure was magical...

I smiled as I remembered that day. I think I'm in denial, wait, I know I'm in denial. Because I'm slowly falling in love with a thief. Not just any thief, but Skye. And I'll continue to be in denial, because it would be better for the both of us.

Then I almost screamed and had a heart attack when a face suddenly appeared in front of my window. And it had to be him out of all people. Why Goddess? Might as well take care of this.

'What the hell do you want, Rock?' I asked.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry if it sucked. But everything will get better. Please R&R, and I'll try to update quicker. Promise!**


	6. Not The Same & I Think I Saw The Devil

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the 3 reviews! I loved them! I actually know how this story is going to go, but I need some reviews! Skye...has a secret. You won't know about it now, but you will in about...hm...3 or 4 chapters? We'll see. I hope you enjoy this ridculously long chapter and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Is Pluto a planet? In some ways, yes. But to NASA...no. Do I own Harvest moon? No, but I have the games. Continue!**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the incident, but I still feel horrible. I regret saying what I said to her that day. Even if it was for the better, it sure doesn't feel like it was. My days seem longer and my nights seem lonely. But I can't change a thing, she hates me and I hate that. She thought she couldn't trust me, but she could. She could trust Skye, but not Phantom Skye. He wouldn't do a thing.

Phantom Skye is a different person. It's like when a certain time comes, Phantom Skye takes over. Like an alter ego, if I say. I would never do the things he does. I'm only human, but he's a monster, much more rebellious than I am. But Jill wouldn't believe that, she wouldn't know. There's no point in telling her, to Jill, Phantom and I would just be the same person.

I stared out the window, the dark blue sky, and the dripping of the rain matching my emotions perfectly. The day was, again, going a slow as possible. Breath after breath, Jill was the only one in my mind. I've only met her for about two months and she takes my breath away. The twinkle in her amethyst eyes, the way her brown hair falls down to her shoulders. Even her ability to be oblivious at things. There is no other girl like her, not in my world.

My clock read 5:20 p.m. That gives me enough time to stroll around before entering Forget-Me-Not Valley. I put on my leather jacket and opened my door, hoping that at least once, I could see that mesmerizing face again.

* * *

**(Jill's POV)**

I finished putting the daffodil in my hair, before spinning in circles in front of my mirror. Today was a very special day for me, my parents and Jack were coming over to have dinner at Lumina's Villa. Romana thought it would be a great idea to catch up on some things. It's more of a family and friends type of dinner, as Lumina invited Celia, Muffy, Rock, and Griffin. Everyone else was either too busy to come, or uninterested. Grabbing my pocketbook, I dusted off my bright yellow, ruffled dress, and walked outside.

I was kind of nervous about today, since Muffy and everyone else don't know I'm the daughter of a rich family. Yet, they've been my friends since I was seven years old. They'd understand. The wind quickly brushed past me as I walked alone to the Villa. I could feel the warmth of the sun burning on my back, a sign that summer as right around the corner.

At the Villa, my parents and Romana were dicussing something by the fountain. A smile crept onto my face as I found sight of them. When they turned to me, my mom smiled and walked up to me. The scent of lavender entered my nose as she hugged me, reminding me that was my mom's favorite flower. She let go of me and held my hand.

'My, you've grown since we last saw you,' she led me to my dad.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. 'It's only been two months, mom.'

'Two months too long, dear.'

As we got to my dad, he put an arm around my shoulder. He only did that to family and friends. If he was meeting someone from a business, he would give them a simple handshake.

'How about we go inside? I don't know about y'all but I'm starving,' he said.

I gave him a warm smile before entering the Villa.

**- ^o^ -**

'So these are your parents, Jill?' Muffy asked, stuffing her mouth with meat.

I nodded. 'Yes they are. Sorry for not telling you guys.'

Rock, who was sitting across from Muffy, shrugged. 'It's ok. We've been your friend before we knew. Why would we change our minds now?'

That made me smile, and I put a spoonful of curry in my mouth. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and we all had our funny moments. Before everyone left, my mom had some important news. I walked up to my mom and sat down on the seat between her and my dad.

'Jill, you know how I can't have kids?' my mom asked.

I nodded, remembering my mom telling me she had complications during my birth. 'Of course I do.'

My parents smiled. 'Well, we're having another baby! It's a girl.'

Shocked, I stared at my parents. Not so long ago the doctors told her she couldn't have anymore kids. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I hugged both of my parents.

'I've always wanted to be an older sister! Oh my Goddess, I'm so happy!' I squealed.

They laughed. 'Jack said it's going to be another Jill,' my dad chuckled.

This was one of the happiest moments in my life. I have everything I've ever wanted, but I still fell like somethings missing. I've had that feeling ever since that argument with Phantom Skye. I can't put my finger on it just yet, but deep down I know I miss him.

**- ^o^ -**

On my way home, Rock caught up to me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to tell me what he wanted. Rock stared panting and put one finger up in the air as he pulled himself together.

'Mind if I walk you home?' he asked.

I shrugged, not even paying attention to his words. We began walking in silence, and it was soothing not having to hear Rock's constant pick-up lines. At my house, Rock and I stopped in front of my house.

'I had fun today,' Rock said.

He towards me and I stiffened. Not hoping for the worst, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Rock winked at me and walked off my farm. I put my hand on my cheek, it was the same spot Skye kissed me at three weeks ago. I don't know why, but my life is getting more and more complicated.

* * *

**(Skye's POV)**

I watched as he slowly brought his lips to her cheek. To be honest, I was glad it wasn't any other place. But still, I needed a way to talk to her, before that blondie gets to her. I had just the idea. I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_'At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent - Phantom Skye'_

Turning around, I walked past the bridge leading to another farm. Walking up to the mines, I sauntered to the lonely tent and slipped the paper under the opening. Now all I have to do is wait for the reactions and...

'Look! A letter from Phantom Skye...He's going to steal our souvenirs? Not on my watch!' A gruff, deep older man yelled.

'Maybe we should call for help!'

Smirking, I walked to the right side of the tent and waited to proceed my plan.

**- ^o^ -**

I saw Jill walking up to the tent in the most gorgeous, yellow dress ever. She looked around for a bit, sighed, and entered the tent. I put my ear close to the tent, but only to hear low voices. Then the guy shouted.

'That good-for-nothing thief could be stealing from the dig site as we speak!'

As I grinned, the man and his assistant walked out of the tent, and left towards the cave. Poor Jill, left alone by her friends. I casually walked inside the tent.

Jill sighed. 'Was he there?' She turned around. 'Oh, it's you.'

'Hehe, why yes it is. Happy to see me?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Not really...Are you going to steal or not? I don't have all day.'

I was taken a-back. I thought was going to say something like, _'You're not stealing this time, thief!'_ But she didn't. I took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes. Those beautiful, elegant eyes...

'Actually, my little angel, I'm not here to steal.' Her eyes went wide. 'I'm simply here to invite my darling for a walk along the beach. Care to come?'

Jill looked away, I got the words to come out of my mouth, but not the way I wanted them to.

'I-I guess so. I really want to talk with you.'

A smile appeared on my face. I grabbed her hand and walked to the beach a-long side her. I finally got to see her angelic face again.

**- ^o^ -**

We sat down on one of the towels at the beach. Nobody spoke, and the beach was silent.

'Skye...about three weeks ago-'

I hushed her up. I think...I needed to apologize about my behavior. 'No, I'm sorry. I was only trying to do what was best for you.'

'Why?'

I looked down at her. 'Because I care about you.'

Jill sighed. 'Well, I'm not the smart. And I'm not the prettiest girl in the whole world.'

I smiled. 'No, you are not the prettiest girl in the whole world.' Jill looked up at me. 'You're the prettiest girl in the whole universe.'

'So cliché, but thanks. It's hard for me to explain that I'm not like other girls.'

I simply nodded and leaned my head against the rocks. 'And I'm not like other guys.'

Closing my eyes, I felt Jill lean her head on my shoulder. I wanted to enjoy this moment, but I couldn't. I can't do anything anymore, everything in my life is wrong...and there is no way I can fix it. If only she knew. If only she knew the REAL me.

_~Blurred Memory~_

_'I know you did this! You pathetic mutt, you shall pay for what you've done!' the elder screamed._

_I backed up to the way, shaking my head. 'I didn't do this...I-I didn't do this!'_

_The elder picked me up by my shirt and dragged me to the Witch. I know I didn't do it. This isn't real, I was framed, set up. No one in there right mind would do it._

_The Witch picked up a shirt. 'This is yours, I can tell by the scent. How...could you!'_

_She smacked me hard across the face. I felt the blood rush to the spot, bringing pain along as a friend. She enchanted a combination of words, and pointed her index finger at me. Electricity shot out of her finger and to me._

_'This is your punishment,' she put a necklace on me. 'Take this off, and you will never be the same again. Disgrace!'_

_I started to lose it, April rain pouring out of my eyes. 'I said I didn't do it! I couldn't have done it...'_

_~Blurred Memory Ends~_

I couldn't control myself then and I can't control myself now. I stirred in my spot trying to break free. 'I didn't do it!' I shouted.

I felt something pushing me, and it angered me, the other me. My eyes shot opened as I growled. Jill looked at me, her face full of worry and surprise.

'Skye what's wr- Uh, Skye, why are your eyes red?' Jill asked.

Looking at myself through my necklace, I saw that my eyes were blood red. This always happens when I remember what happened that crucial day.

'Crap,' I cursed to myself. 'I-I have to go. Thanks for tonight, you should go before your friends see you. Goodnight, my princess.'

* * *

**(Jill's POV)**

Skye smiled at me as he walked. It wasn't his usual flirtatious smile, it was a devilish smile. One of those creepy ones you see in the 'IT the Clown' movies. To be honest, it scared me.

'O-ok Skye,' was my reply.

'It's Phantom Skye.'

With that, he ran off in the opposite direction. I was speechless, this isn't normal. I know it isn't, but I'm sure only time will tell this time. And I hope it tells me soon.

**- ^o^ -**

Back at the tent, no one was inside. Seconds later, Carter and Flora walked into the tent and stared at me. I was still frozen from before. Flora ran up to me and shook me.

'Jill...Jill what's wrong? You look like you've seen the devil!' Flora kept shaking me.

I didn't move. 'I think I did.'


End file.
